Close Encounters
by LadyRiot94
Summary: A strange creature falls to earth, and is looking for something - or someone. This story is mainly about my OCs, but some reference will be made to the original plot, as well as the appearance of a few of the main characters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for (most of) the plot and OCs

* * *

Prologue:

?

I woke up with a dull pain running throughout my entire body. Dust particles finally began to settle around me and my vision clears. Looking up at the sky, I can feel the warmth spread across my entire physical being from the sun. Looking around I can see that I am several meters below the surface, in a gigantic crater of my own creation.

As I stand up, several questions invade my mind: 'Where am I?' and 'Why am I here?'. Recollecting my thoughts, I remember the name of this asteroid showing up on the ship's scanners – _'ARTHE', _I believe it was called.

I needed to get a precise look at my surroundings to see what I was dealing with. But first, I need to get out of this hole I put myself in. climbing to the top was a lot easier than I would have suspected seeing as though the satellite's gravity is lighter than most of the other luminous bodies I have visited.

Scanning my surroundings, I can see a wide range of tall, concrete and glass structures. With very little vegetation, and a whole multitude of pale faced, wide-eyed people looking at me with a strange expression on their faces.

After a few moments of staring at each other it finally dawned on me, _By the Great Kings of Old!_,_ am I to be marooned on this __celestial body__ with these under developed apes?!_

Thinking ahead, I figured it would be best to avoid any conflict with these people. As I start in the way where I'm sure my ship landed, the people begin to cringe and flinch away from me; this is somewhat pleasing for me to know that they are afraid. I could use this fear they have for me to quickly gather supplies, repair my ship, and get off this immense lump of boulder they call a planet.

As I continue my way through the masses a sudden burst of voices filled my head and invade my every thought. The sudden onslaught of voices was enough to make me stop in my tracks, I try to organize them for a bit of thinking space. As I continue to recollect my thoughts one stands out from the rest, and it is of someone I do not know, saying: _**"Look at all of them shrinking as you approach. They fear you. Fear is their weakness, control that, and you can crush them."**_

That was the last thing I heard before the scene around me went blank and I felt the ground crack open the back of my cranium.

* * *

**Early that day****...**

The streets were positively humming with activity as people walked up and down the sidewalks. The sun was shining abnormally bright for the morning. Everyone seems to be waiting in anticipation for something to come. In a particular bakery and cafe, a man eagerly sits in, waiting.

~sigh~ "Boss, I'm bored, there's nothing to do around here."

"If you want something to do, you could start by servicing table seven over there." A large man appeared from out of the back room – probably the kitchen. The man had graying hair, a receding hairline and a round belly.

"No, I mean something more exciting than this."

"C'mon boy, move! Those orders aren't gonna take themselves y'know..."

Suddenly as his boss was trailing off a bright burst of light flashes and a fireball is shooting through the sky and crashes close to downtown.

"Hey boss, did you see that?" The man excitedly exclaimed.

"See what?" Of course he had already turned his back on the man to assist others around.

"T-that... thing just now, in the sky." The man waved his arms around frantically.

"That's called the 'Sun', maybe ya've heard of it."

"No, not that. There was something else, it was streaking across the sky."

"Must have been an airplane or sumthin'; now get yur head out the clouds an' help me fill these orders." Again without looking back at the man he was continuously jotting down the customers dictations.

Someone out of nowhere shouts, "Whoa, did you see that?"

Looking in the direction the stranger was pointing, a huge grey cloud followed by some explosions come from downtown. The same place where that object headed a few moments earlier.

That was all of the incentive the man needed.

"I'm gonna go check it out," The man called behind him as he was bounding for the doors. "I gotta see what that was." he said more to himself.

"If ya leave now, durin' yur shift, I can't pay ya... y'know that right?" His boss warned him.

Already heading out the door the man shouts back, "You can take it out of my paycheck."

Once outside the man mounts his bicycle and heads in the direction of the looming flames.

Zooming down the streets, he is peddling as fast as he can. Just barely missing the cars and pedestrians, as he approaches there is a dust cloud coming towards him and other people running from it. Holding his place, he braces for impact and waits there for a few moments until the storm has passed.

He opens his eyes again and sees the damage caused by that dust cloud, but notices that he on the other hand is mysteriously untouched, in any form.

"Fate must be on my side, for once." He shouted joyously into the air and continued on his set course.

Finally reaching his destination, he still had ti fight through the crowd of people that are still there. He comes to a screeching halt, not ten feet from the crater, and waits along with everyone else.

As the flames begin to simmer down and the smoke disperses shortly after, a large figure crawls out of the crater and just stands around looking and scanning the crowd. Everyone was still and silent as they wait for the creature to make a move. The man himself is also holding his breath in anticipation.

Then after a long moment of waiting the creature stops scanning the area and it looks as though it has its eyes on the man. It is approaching him quickly. As everyone else s fleeing from the scene he remains firmly planted and tries to figure out whether he needs fight or flee from this situation. Just as he is about to feel like a cornered mouse with a cat slowly looming above him, the creature collapses a few inches I front of him. Not knowing what to do, he slowly approaches the organism, making sure not to make any sudden movements, and checks the beast's vitals. Of course it was hard to do, seeing as though it wasn't human-looking at all – in fact, it sort of looked like a weirdo bird creature; so the best thing that he could do at the time was to check to see if it was still breathing. Feeling air rushing out its face, he took that as a sign that it was still alive.

"I feel as though t should do something." He said to himself. "I mean I can't just him... er, her... or—whatever it is – out here."

So he had turned the creature over to set it up properly and began to lift it. Surprisingly the creature was a helluva lot lighter than he would have predicted – somewhat feather-like, even – and was out cold. Looking at the clothes it was wearing, he thought the poor creature may have collapsed from a heat stroke – if that was possible – and massive blood loss, judging by that wound on its head that he found.

"Gotta find someplace safe and away from the sun, but it can't be a hospital because they might start performing tests on it."

Thinking of no other safe place, the man was left with only one other option, and he had to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Close Encounters

Disclaimer: I will reiterate, I _only_ own my OCs and (most of) the plot

**Tip:** {_italicized_} = computer/electronic communication; **[bold] **= thought communication; * = degrees (because Fan Fiction doesn't believe in the circle thingies)

* * *

_**LOCATION: OMEGA SECTOR; QUADRANT #693; MILKY WAY GALAXY**_

_**PLANET: EARTH**_

**_TERRA COORDINATES: 124* __S, 73* __E_**

_**TERRAIN: DESERT**_

**_TEMPERATURE: 42* __C_**

_**TIME: 15:00**_

{_Beginning external analysis of the ship._} A small eyeball popped out from the front of the mini-ship and ran a thin layer of grid work over the vessel. Once the eye returned to the front it disappeared inside.

{_External analysis of the ship complete. __It appears as though the ship has taken extensive damage from entering the planet's atmosphere; over seventy percent of the sh__i__p is in need of repairs. Fuel tank and power cells are depleted, all other functions are also damaged until proper repairs can be made. Sending a distress signal back to mother__rrrg__..._}

The power went out and now I was in the middle of nowhere, faraway from the nearest possible speck of existence.

"This is just grand, I'm stranded on a worthless hunk of rock with no way of getting back home." I paced around in a circle trying to figure out my next move.

Returning back to my mini-ship to try to assess the damages myself as either salvageable or not. Looking over everything, it's not looking too well for me, right now, so I decide on abandonment. _'Looks like I'm going on foot – and alone – until I can find someone to help me.'_

I remove the ship's transmitter and motherboard and hit the self-destruct button. I move a safe distance away from the blast and try to figure out a new plan of action.

"Hmm, I wonder if 'she' would be able to rebuild the ship with just these afterwords... Probably not."

Shoving the transmitter and motherboard into my pockets, I try to find the others when an enormous static buzzing begins ringing in my head. Cringing slightly from the pain and surprise, I make my anger audible. "[**What do you want?!]**"

[**I just wanted to know if you were okay. I received a brief distress signal, and then the locator went offline.**] The voice on the other end was not the one I wanted to hear.

[**Yeah**,** the ship ran out of power so, now I'm on foot to find the others.**]

[**What about the ship? What will happen to it?**]

[**I've already taken care of that,** I proclaim proudly. **Hit the self-destruct and walked away!**]

[**You did what?!**]

[**Relax, okay? I remembered to take out the transmitter and motherboard, so it's fine.**] I motion to pat my pocket to reassure myself.

[**I cannot believe what I am hearing.**] I could practically see see him shaking his head right now – that's a memory for the vault.

**[Plus, once I find 'Her', she could just fix the ship for me, or maybe even build me a new one**.**]**

**[Assuming she is up to it, you mean.]**

**[Whatever, do you have a reading on the others?]**

**[Yes, they are approximately one-hundred thirty-six miles South by Southeast from you, right now. But you had better hurry, they are on the move and picking up speed.]**

**[Don't worry; I know of a way of getting to them quickly.]**

**[If you are talking about what I think you are talking about, then I should remind you to keep a low profile and to not get caught.]** Such a worrywart, and quite the nuisance.

**[Yeah, yeah, yeah; remember you are talking to the stealth king.]**

**[Says the guy who couldn't even sneak up on a half blind, sleeping spectral raptor—in the dark, mind you.]** Cocky brat, I could hear the smirk in his voice. He only lives because he is still useful and 'she' wills it.

**[You didn't have to remind me. Anyway, I'll contact you when I found the others.]**

**[Fine, hurry up. I don't want to stay here anymore than I need to.]**

After that the buzzing had gone away – thank the Ancients. Looking towards the direction of the others, I spread my wings open and head into the horizon.


End file.
